Pet owners frequently need to provide fluid and dispense food to their pets to ensure the animal's health. Attempts to make fluid delivery easier typically include a low-laying bowl with a fluid reservoir. However, these various attempts to ease the delivery of water have failed to consider users who lack the ability to lift heavy fluid reservoirs or the ability to bend over to attach a reservoir or to fill a bowl.